I Need You
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Seiya and Usagi) A story I dug up from somewhere... it's WAY old, so ... Serena meets new friends, and her boyfriend, Darien is being distant... what's up?
1. A Meeting

**I Need You**

_(An ancient Seiya and Usagi story)_

KONNICHIWA MINNA! It's me, Xaph-chan! I dug this story up from the depths of my computer. It was my first Seiya and Usagi story and it was written like a year and a half ago. But, it's cute just the same, so I thought I'd post it up here for you to read. It's dumb, and it's stupid, and it's old, so feel free to laugh all you want. Trust me I do the same. So you go have fun now and remember: A chicken is worth three thoughts, but a donut is worth sixty-three chickens. And I don't own Sailor Moon! Ja ne!

            "Really, Seiya," Yaten said, tossing his silver ponytail back over his shoulder. Seiya's shoulders hunched at his brother's tone of voice, it was that don't-even-bring-the-subject-up-because-then-something-bad-will-happen-to-you-even-though-I'm-not-quite-sure-what-it-is-yet, tone of voice. Taiki glanced worriedly at the downcast look on Seiya's face. 

            "He IS right, Seiya," Taiki said warily, he was so tired of the bickering between his brothers, it had been going on for days now and Taiki was a neutral zone. "We ARE here for our mission and that's what we should concentrate on," Taiki had a very unsure tone; he really did hate to see Seiya with such a downcast look on his face. After all, He WAS his brother. But these words only made Seiya's shoulders slump lower then they had been before.

            "But-" He began.

            "Seiya!" His brothers cut him short. Seiya grumbled something almost inaudible about Princess Fireball and the 'stupid' mission.

            "We HAVE to concentrate on the mission. It's what the Princess sent us here for," Yaten said angrily.

            "Princess Fireball is on the other side of the galaxy! How's she going to know if we have a little fun!?" Seiya countered his brothers. He was right: it WAS the perfect crime.

            Seiya said nothing more as he and his brothers walked into the local arcade. The Crown Game Center. That's when Seiya stopped dead in his tracks. 

            There, standing and talking to a tall raven haired, blue-eyed man, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was a little on the short side, but had long hair that made her look taller then she really was. She had blue eyes that glimmered as if they held the secret to life and happiness. She smiled a sweet, gentle, flirtatious smile that made the room spin for Seiya, and a light giggle broke across the crowd of the arcade to echo sweetly in his ears.

            "… Oh Darien!" she said. Seiya couldn't take his eyes from her. His heart leapt for joy at her. But then his heart broke into millions of black pieces as he saw the tall, raven-haired man, lean down and kiss the blonde sweetly on the lips.

            "Uh-oh," Seiya heard from behind him, "Some one's got a cruuuuuush…" Seiya turned around and glared at the faces of his brothers. They placed on mock hurt expressions. Seiya grumbled something inaudible.

            "Well, I must be going now, Serena," a tenor voice cut through the din to Seiya's ears. He noticed that the voice came from the raven-haired man. The beautiful blonde, whom Seiya could only guess was Serena, nodded and said her good-byes. The raven-haired man said good-bye once and quickly left. Seiya was curious to see WHY the man was off in such a hurry and was about to find out when- when he locked eyes with the blonde.

            Everything around the two was immediately blocked from them, the only thing that Seiya could do was stare hopelessly into her sparkling blue eyes. The blonde seemed to stare back with a power that felt like she could barely contain the emotions that were running inside her now. After a few long and precious minutes, the blonde quickly shook her head and walked for the door. But in turn crossing Seiya's path. Seiya did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment:

            "Hello," He said walking in front of her. She gasped and took a step back, but she quickly recovered and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

            "Uhem," She said both looking for words and clearing her throat, "He-Hello."

            "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked, miss…?" Seiya started. It was true that Seiya always had a natural charm, and a way with words. But even with his skilled tongue he fumbled with the words he produced.

            "Ohh," The girl looked up at him and walked by, "I really shouldn't be talking to you." 

            Seiya didn't want to give up, in fear that he might loose this girl, he quickly followed her out the door and onto the busy street. "And why is that, miss?"

            "Well, I-" The blonde started, but looked at the man and crossed her arms over that perfectly shaped chest, "I really don't believe it's any of your business."

            "Alright," Seiya said nodding and giving into her, "How about your name then, Miss?"

            "My name?" She said still walking down the street, Seiya was close behind her.

            "Your name."

            "Isn't it obvious?"

            "Your name?"

            "Yes."

            "I beg your pardon miss, but I am no mind-reader. All I want is your name."

            "I… I…" The girl seemed to trip over her words, "Ser- Seratia."

            "Seratia…? Some how I do believe that really isn't your name," Seiya said looking her in the eyes. The girl took one step back, but seemed to keep a slightly cocky attitude.

            "You're quick; for a beginner," She said, "Alright. No, my name is not Seratia."

            "Then, tell me, miss, what extravagant name accompanies that goddess-like face of yours?" Seiya said, taking her hand into his, in one swift motion.

            "Why do you make me seem to be something more then what I am, Sir? I am nothing more then a simple, normal girl on these streets, and you make me out to be some god sent from above?" She said her blue eyes flashing with hidden intelligence.

            "Who ever has told you that you were a simple, normal girl has committed the worst of crimes. For to tell a heavenly goddess as yourself that she was a normal girl is equal to telling the gods on Mount Olympus that they are nothing more then dirt."

            "You're pretty damn quick with words," The girl muttered under her breath.

            "I'll have you know I take pride in that," Seiya said, a slow, cocky, and all in all sexy smile spreading across his face. Slowly and reluctantly he let go of the girl's hand. "Your name?"

            She hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Serena." Seiya cocked his head to the side, letting the name ring in his ears and sink deep into his memory. It really was a name that suited her well, it was just the perfect length and sound for her.

            "Well, I've told you mine, what about yours?" Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest. Seiya smiled lightly and bowed a shallow bow.

            "Seiya Orion Kou." Pride seeped into his voice.

            "Seiya? What a delightful name!" Serena said, smiling happily. Seiya smiled at how perfect her smile was and chuckled.

            "I don't think any one has ever found my name so amusing before…" He said. Serena shook her head and laughed.

            "I'm a strange young woman."

            "Sereeeeeeeennnnnnaaaaaa!" A voice called happily from behind Serena. Serena's head snapped around to find two familiar faces. She waved to them.

            "Hello, Mina! Hello, Lita!" She called to them. 

            Lita was a rather tall woman with dark brown hair, electrocuting green eyes (AN: Get it? Because she's the scout of thunder! **Ducks flying fruit** Well who was asking YOUR opinion!?), and a figure that was certainly not common for some one of her age. She was a bit of a tomboy and had the fighting skills of a well-trained warrior. But she really was quite a kind person, despite her domineering appearance. 

            Mina was a few inches taller then Serena with denim blue eyes, thousands of fine golden silk ribbons for hair, and a rather ditzy attitude. But she really was a very kind person and did have a head on her shoulders when it got down to a head to head fight.

            Serena smiled as the two girls walked up beside her. She turned to them, as they said hello. Serena turned back to Seiya.

            "Well, Sey-"

            "Serena." A baritone voice said from behind Serena. She turned quickly around to face a tall person with short blonde hair that fell over her face, half covering navy blue eyes. The person wore baggy clothes so the sex was indistinguishable, but Serena knew who it was.

            "HARUKA!" Serena hadn't seen or heard from Haruka in three months, after she left Japan to travel around the world for motorcycle races. Serena enveloped her with a hug. 

As Seiya watched Serena hug the man his spirits fell once again. This really was quite annoying. He liked her, he might even go as far as to say that it was love at first sight, but was it with all these guys?

            "Alright! I get that you're glad to see me, Kido," Haruka said peeling Serena off her. Although it seemed she couldn't stand Serena, she really did love her like a sister.

            "Hey, Haruka!" Lita said giving her a high-five. "Long time, no see."

            "Yeah, well, I'm gonna be back here for at least another month."

            "YAY!!" Serena cheered, but snapped her mouth shut at the Haruka-like look she was getting. Haruka suddenly laughed.

            "You're right, YAY! It is! I miss Japan, and I miss you guys."

            "What about me?" A melodious voice called from behind the quartet. The four turned around to face a woman with shoulder length sea-green hair, and sea-blue eyes. Haruka smiled.

            "Michelle!" Michelle was the only person Haruka would admit outwardly that she was excited to see and to talk to. Haruka gave Michelle a hug and Michelle kissed Haruka.

            "It's been so long!" Michelle said as Haruka's arms fell to her waist.

            "It has! And I miss you!" Haruka said it as if she were declaring her love for the girl to the world. Michelle kissed Haruka again.

            Seiya let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Haruka was a girl, and that she was in love with this other girl. That meant Serena may be a possibility… if he could only realize what was so troubling about the raven-haired man with Serena before…

            "SEIYA!?" Two recognizable voices called out. Seiya turned around slowly, to face the wrath of his brothers.

            "SEIYA!?" They said again, once Seiya had turned around. Seiya fiddled with his coal black ponytail a habit he picked up when he was nervous, or he knew what was coming to him.

            "Uhhh, Hey, guys…"

            Serena pulled herself away from her group of friends to stand next to Seiya as two other men began to give Seiya a rather thorough verbal beating. After a second Serena stopped the two men, by holding her hand out in front of them and Seiya.

            "Please don't yell at Seiya. It was my fault, I kept him detained," Serena said. Little did she realize that her group of friends was staring at her. "I am sorry for any misfortune I may have caused you, and if I can some how make it up to you I will gladly do whatever you need."

            Yaten stared at her angrily at first then his expression softened a little. "No. We'll deal with him on our own. And what we lost you cannot make up. But your offer was appreciated."

            "Let's go, Seiya," Taiki said taking Seiya's arm. Seiya yanked it away.

            "You can kill me in a minute," He mumbled under his breath. The two walked a few feet ahead and waited for him.

            "Well… Good-bye, Seiya. It was wonderful meeting you," Serena said smiling that flirtatious smile. Seiya smiled back, growing weak at the knees.

            "It was all my pleasure," Then with a swift movement he took Serena's hand and gently kissed it. Serena blushed at his sweet and gentle caress. "Good-bye, Serena. And my our paths cross again." Seiya slowly let go of her hand and backed away, looking gently into her innocent blue eyes. 

He was too interested in Serena to notice the evil looks he was getting from her friends Mina, and Lita. But the worst look of them all came from Haruka. Haruka's eyes turned to slits as her lips pressed into a thin white line.

*Don't even think about it, Bud. Or you'll have to answer to me,* Haruka thought, watching the man walk away from Serena.

"Serena, who was that?" A gentle voice asked her after Seiya was well out of hearing range. Serena turned around to face Michelle.

"That was Seiya. I just met him," Serena said, blushing lightly.

"I don't like him," Haruka said bluntly.

            "Oh, now come on, Haruka. You don't even know him," Michelle countered. Michelle always was the first person to give a second look. Haruka didn't even give a first one. 

            "I don't LIKE him. He's… different."

            "That isn't very good reasoning," Michelle said placing fists on her hips.

            "Not like that, but his vibes are different… It's just-"

            "Serena!" A voice called out. Serena whipped herself around to face Darien.

            "Oh hello, Darien." She said. Darien smiled as he approached the girl.

            "Hello, Serena. Well, Hello, Haruka! I haven't seen you in a long time. And your still looking so beautiful, as ever."

            "Can it, Rosebush," Haruka said grumpily. She never did like Darien. There was always weird vibes that she got from him, almost as if he were a lying type of person. But she forced her way through the times she had to spend with him, only for Serena's sake.

            "ROSEBUSH!?" Darien nearly screamed, "Well listen golden gal-" **THUMP** that lovely sound would be Haruka's fist landing oh so wonderfully on Darien's jaw.

            "Don't call me that." Haruka grumbled. Darien was trying to ignore a bump growing under his jaw and turned back to Haruka.

            "Jeez, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

            "I'm on PMS and I have jet-lag, anything ELSE you need to know, Rose-bush?" Haruka crossed her arms over her chest. (AN: Yes I KNOW what you're thinking 'Haruka can have PMS?' Well she IS a girl after all and no matter how much of a tomboy you are, you still have PMS. Okay now that we got THAT cleared up…)

            "No, I think that was enough info…" Darien turned to Serena. "Serena, I have to cancel our date tonight."

            "But, why?" Serena asked with small tears in her eyes. Darien had canceled their last five dates, and now it was really beginning to get to Serena.

            "Something came up at work, and I have to go. I'm sorry, Dear," Darien said stepping forward and kissing Serena on the lips. Serena sighed.

            "Call me and maybe we can plan our next one," She said sadly. *It's ALWAYS something at work… I wish he could just spend one night with me. Just for once…*

            "Alright. I'll call you later then. Bye darling," Darien kissed her and quickly left.

            *Why is he in such a hurry…?* All the senshi wondered together.

            "I don't like HIM either," Haruka said, once he had left.

            "Oh, Cheer up, Serena! There'll be other times."

            "Yeah, but… this is the fifth date in a row he's canceled," Serena said shaking her head and looking around at the scenery.

            "It IS?" Haruka's anger turned slightly worse. No one should never EVER cancel that many dates with Serena when she was really quite a nice girl. Haruka growled.

            "Oh, Stop that," Michelle said to Haruka, silencing her almost immediately. "Haruka would you like to go to Sharah's tonight?" Michelle asked, "In celebration of your returning home?" Haruka smiled happily.

            "Of course, my dear." 

            "Good. Well, YOUR night is planed… what are we to do with the rest of these people?" Michelle asked teasingly as she motioned around at the three girls standing around her. 

            "Uh-huh...We are NOT going to get mixed up in another one of your crazy plans again, Michelle," Lita said backing away from the girl

            Michelle placed on a mock hurt expression, "Me? Have a crazy plan? Whatever gave you that idea?" She said trying to hold in an evil smile.

            "Go plan your evil some where else, Mickey." Haruka said laughing.

            "Yeah. We're gonna rent some cheesy horror flicks and chill in my rec. room," Serena stated. Michelle laughed.

            "Suit yourself," Michelle said laughing.

            "We will," Mina said, laughing. Lita and Serena joined in, but Serena still seemed to have a slightly subdued expression to her. She was very upset about this Darien canceling the date thing, she just chose not to show it.

            "Alright, you guys. Well we've gotta go. I'll see you around," Haruka said waving to the girls as she walked off. Michelle waved good-bye as she jogged up beside Haruka. Haruka slipped her arm around Michelle's shoulders.

            "Bye, Guys!" The girls waved as they walked off.

** Seiya paid no attention to his brothers as they moved into the apartment. He just couldn't bring his mind out of the daydreams he created. Him and Serena talking together, kissing each other, holding each other. 

            "Why can't I get her out of my head," He thought aloud, looking out the window in his room. "I've met tons of other girls, why does she do this to me? Why is she so special?" He asked himself. Little did he know, that Taiki was watching him.

            "I don't know why she's special," Taiki said, making himself noticed, then sitting next to his brother. "But I can see you're smitten over her. You've never acted this way before."

            "I don't know what it is, She's just so unique! So full of life and spirit, she's nothing like the girls back home…" Seiya said sighing.

            "The girls back home were dull," Taiki stated calmly, "Not to mention they were rather uneducated."

            Seiya rolled his eyes, "Is that the ONLY thing you look for in a girl, Tai?" 

            "Well, No… But it sounds so vain to say that I look at their looks first."

            "Doesn't every one?" Seiya said.

            "I certainly do," A familiar voice said. The two turned around to face Yaten. "I know this is going to sound hypocritical-"

            "You are a full blown hypocrite," Taiki said without blinking one.

            "Ahem, as I was SAYING… - But that girl with the blonde hair who was sanding next to the girl Seiya chased after was kinda cute."

            "The girl with the short blonde hair?" Seiya said, wondering how his brother would react if he told him that that girl was in love with another girl.

            "No, no, no the other one. With the long blonde hair…"

            "Oh. I think her name is Mina."

            "Well, YOU two have girls you can chase after but what am I supposed to do?" Taiki asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Intellectually stimulate your mind?" Seiya and Yaten supplied helpfully.

            "Oh because that's ALL I do…" Taiki grumbled.

            "Tai, That IS all you do," Yaten and Seiya said together again.

            "Oh shut up."

            "I'm going to go find us something to eat. I'll be back," Seiya said taking off, and saying a silent prayer that he would see Serena again.

** "Okay… We have the movies, now what?" Lita asked as she, Serena, Mina, Rei and Ami chilled in Serena's room. 

Her parents were out for the evening and Serena had forced her brother to go to his friend's house. Well… more like threatened. Her exact words were: "If you don't get your butt over there within ten minutes, I am going to give you a makeover!". Needless to say that it did the job and Shingo was out of the house before you could say 'bob'. 

"Lets go to the store for some food," Serena suggested as she got up from her desk. Lita smiled, knowing that food ALWAYS cheered Serena up.

"Good! I'll make us something to eat!" Lita said happily as the five girls treaded downstairs and out the front door to the market.

"Okay so what do you girl think I should make for Serena?" Lita asked as Serena was seemingly interested in a batch of honeydew melons.

"Nothing chocolate!" Mina said, "That's Darien's favorite food."

"Yeah, Wouldn't THAT just make our day?" Rei said, as she looked over at Serena.

            "C'mon you guys there has to be something we can do to cheer her up," Ami said sorrowfully. She hated to see her best friend so depressed, when she as normally the sunshine in everyone's life.

            "Here he comes now," Lita said as she noticed the somewhat familiar face of a particular man Serena had been talking to earlier today.

            "Who?" All three girls asked.

            "That guy Serena was talking to today," Lita said as she pointed to Seiya.

            "Oh, HIM. He was kinda cute," Mina said as she scrunched up her nose.

            "Okay have you two been brainwashed, rinsed, and dried? Don't you remember that Serena and Darien were destined for each other and that Darien holds the purest of pure loves for Serena?" Rei said in the tone that said: 'Are you ALL blonde?'.

            "No, DUH. It's just that she seemed so happy when she was talking to him today, maybe she just needs some kind of guy friend to talk to," Lita said as she glanced over at Seiya, he was reading directions on a box of microwave able rice. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

            "AHHHH!" Seiya said as he whipped around. Lita rolled her eyes.

            "Men. Why I put up with them is beyond me," She grumbled.

            "Because we're irresistible," Seiya said, realizing it was the girl from earlier today, and calming down a considerable amount.

            "I'm sure THAT'S it," She said rolling her eyes, "Listen, Serena needs some cheering up. You wanna go talk to her?" She asked him, "Whatever your name was."

            "Seiya," Seiya corrected, "Why does she need cheering up."

            "She's been dissed by a bad specimen of the male species," Rei said coming up behind Lita and giving Seiya a good look over.

            "Hey your not too bad! If I wasn't dating Chad I'd try to put the moves on you, but… too bad!" Rei said shrugging her shoulders. Seiya rolled his eyes. Lita smacked Rei upside the head.

            "Sometimes I think YOU'RE the blonde one, Rei," Mina said, giggling.

            "Hello, Seiya. I'm Ami," Ami said holding out her hand and giving a proper introduction.

            "Um, Hi." The fact that a proper introduction had some how emerged from all this misshapen babble, was beyond Seiya's comprehension, and to tell the truth it actually frightened him. In that funny sort of way.

            "Guys?" Serena asked.

            "Hey, Serena!" Lita said as Serena came into view, "Look who we ran into." Seiya smiled, and Serena smiled back with a shy smile.

            "Hello, Seiya. It's very good to see you again."

            "It's good to see you again too. Although you don't look to be in a good mood. You look kinda bummed," He said. Serena tried to smile, but came up with nothing.

            "I am."

            "Your friends said you were dissed by a bad specimen of the male species," Seiya said.

            "That bad specimen would have to be Darien. I'm not very happy with him right now."

            "Care to tell me about it? Over a milkshake?" he offered. Serena was about to accept the offer, but then remembered her friends.

            "I don't know, I was making plans with my friends and all…"

            "I can have you back as soon as twenty minutes." Seiya said. Serena smiled.

            "I just may take you up on that-"

            "DO IT!" Hissed a box of cereal.

            "Is it just me or did I hear that box of cereal talk?" Seiya asked Serena.

            "That or we are both turning into Joan of Arc," Serena stated. Seiya laughed, having read the novel only a few days ago, knew what she meant.

            "Alright. Let's go, Milady," Seiya said holding out his arm for her to take. Serena laughed and placed her arm through his.

            "Of course, Milord," Serena giggled. Seiya found her giggle to be one of the cutest things he'd ever heard. Seiya suddenly had an urge to kiss her on the cheek, but he shook it off seeing as he had had the urge all day, and it was nothing new to him.

            "So, Serena… Tell me about this guy," Seiya asked. Serena looked at him, then slowly the story spilled from her lips to lay exposed on the table in front of the two.

            "He is a dork. I have decided to say that ALL men are dorks. Well, with the exception of you, and well Andrew, and… uhhh," Serena stated, fumbling with her words.

            "It's okay. Yeah, you're right: The majority of us are dorks. If any one ever had the nerve to cancel a date with you he is either out of his mind, or gay," Seiya put simply. Serena let a small gasp escape her lips, then smiled and giggled a little.

            "Well, Darien has always been a little on the weird side…" The two laughed together, and Serena felt as if they were old friends. Seiya suddenly stared deep into her eyes…

            "Serena!?" A sharp tenor voice cut through to the duo, bringing Serena snapping back into the world of the living. Seiya's gaze had just been so hypnotizing… and there seemed to be something else in his eyes… but Serena couldn't place it…

            "Darien!" She said, suddenly feeling as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

            "Serena, What are you doing here? And who is he!?" Darien was angered that anybody could try to make the moves on HIS Serena.

            "Umm…" Seiya suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

            "'Um' what!? Who are you!? What are you doing to Serena!? I know your kind, bud! So lay off her!" Darien snipped trying to keep from exploding in the man's face.

            "I'm just a friend, there's nothing between us. Don't worry, okay?" Seiya said. Serena pushed Darien away.

            "Lay off him, Darien. He didn't do anything," Serena said, in defense for her new friend.

            "Buh-"

            "Stop, Darien!" Serena said firmly, "Don't you have something better to do? You know, with work?" Serena said angrily. Darien stared down the other man, then grabbed Serena and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.

            When Darien had grabbed Serena in such a harsh, forceful way, Seiya could tell that it was just an act to make Seiya jealous. There was something in his eyes that said that he only kissed her because it was 'his' girl, and for him to think he could own a person like that made Seiya's blood boil. *Why the dirty, rotten…* Seiya's grumbled inside his mind.

            "I'll see you tomorrow, Serena," Darien said kissing her one last time. Seiya growled under his breath and never broke the tensioned eye contact between the two.

            "Good bye, Darien," Serena said quietly, she knew. It was in her voice that she knew that there had been no love, or emotion in that kiss, and that was the worst crime you could ever do upon a lady. Especially one as beautiful, and loving, and caring as Serena was. Seiya watched him go and then Serena brought her eyes from the ground.

            "Thank you for sticking up for me, Seiya," Serena said. Seiya tried to smile.

            "What was I supposed to do? Leave you there and forget about you?" He chuckled, trying in some vain attempt to lighten the mood. Serena smiled weakly.

            "Thank you anyway…"

            "Listen, Serena, do you want to do something with me tomorrow?" Seiya asked.

            "Like what did you have planned?" Serena asked, a true smile creeping across her face.

            "I don't know, since I'm new here I thought you could show me around town," Seiya said, with a sly smile spreading cautiously across his face.

            "That would be fun," Serena said. Seiya swiftly took her hand and brought it to his lips.

            "Do you mind if I walk you home?" He asked, as Serena's light blush tried to die down.

            "Umm, No, but my house is probably an entirely opposite direction then your home so..." Serena said. Seiya smiled and on impulse threaded his fingers through hers.

            "I wouldn't care if it was on another continent," He said. Serena's blush quickly returned.

            "Buh-"

            "Oh, Come on Serena!" Seiya said with his 'Live a little!' voice. Serena gave in.

            "Alright, Come on!" Her eyes turned to their normal shade of sky blue, and Seiya found himself staring into them once again. He couldn't help his gaze from wandering to meet hers.

            The two set off. Serena was right, it WAS an entirely different direction then the one Seiya had to go, but that didn't matter to him. He felt as if he needed to be by her. He felt some type of connection between them, and he couldn't free his mind from it. Everything about this girl was entrancing… She was nothing like the other girls Seiya had dated before. She seemed so free and alive, so pure and bright…

            "Seiya?" Serena asked, questioningly. Seiya noticed that he had been staring at her for a long while now, and had said nothing, for he was too lost in thought.

            "Oh, Sorry," He felt a light blush creep across his cheeks. "So, Serena. What do you do for fun around here?" He asked trying to make conversation with the girl.

            "Oh I normally hang out with my friends…" Serena said.

            "The talking cereal box?" Seiya asked. Serena burst into laughter. 

            "Yes the talking cereal box. Its really quite interesting company sometimes," Serena laughed, and Seiya joined in.

            "I would imagine so," He laughed. Serena smiled when they had stopped laughing and just stared into his indigo eyes. Then Serena felt as if the world around them had gone still. As if time its self had stopped for Serena. Her lips trembled as if something she feared were about to happen. Serena closed her eyes and waited… but nothing came.

            "Serena, Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked, awakening her from her thoughts. Her eyelids shot open to reveal a slightly blurry picture of Seiya.

            "Yeah… I guess I'm just a little light headed," Serena said, quickly making an excuse, "It has been kinda hot today."

            "Well, Then let's get you home," Seiya said, his arms slipping around her shoulders to steady her, though it only made her worse. Serena fought with herself not to stumble, and make a fool of herself in front of Seiya, and she worked her way through the streets to her home. 

            "Serena, You look like you need some rest. Go sleep for a little, and go get some thing to drink for heaven's sake," Seiya said, worried about the condition of his newfound friend.

            "Thank you, 'Mother'," Serena said sarcastically.

            "Serena…" Seiya warned, "I'm worried about you. I'd like to see you in good health."

            These words stopped Serena dead in her tracks. *Does he care for me? But… Why?* Serena slowly asked herself. She wasn't sure what this meant, or the feeling she got from these words, but still…

            "Ah- Alright," Serena finally managed out, still stumbling over words.

            "Good," Seiya said taking Serena's hand and caressing the top of it with his thumb, "So I'll see you tomorrow… at twelve? No, you look like a one type of gal," He said winking at her.

            Serena blushed, nodded, and giggled. "Yeah. Okay So I'll meet you at Coopera Park, at one?" She asked him. Seiya nodded, still holding her hand,

            "Right. I'll be there," He said softly, looking into her endless blue eyes. Then he brought her hand to his lips once again and kissed her hand.

            Serena suddenly had an urge to throw her arms around his neck and hug him. It was a silly urge, and Serena pushed it off to a dusty file in her mind. But it wouldn't stay. 

            Without thinking, Serena threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Seiya was startled at first, for never had he dreamed that such a goddess as Serena'd ever hug him, but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. After about a minute, Serena pulled away, embarrassed by what she had done, to the extreme point. Seiya just smiled at her.

            "I'll see you tomorrow, Serena," He said then slowly walked off waving once over his shoulder. Serena blushed and buried her head in her hands. She suddenly felt like SUCH an idiot. Why had she done such a STUPID thing? She had just met this exceedingly handsome and charming man on the street today, talked to him for quite a while, and she was already hugging him? Not only that but she was hugging his as if he was some type of life source to her. Serena shook her head and groaned. How was she to face him tomorrow?

            "Seeeeereanaaaaaaah!" Four recognizable voices stated from behind her. She whipped herself around to face the gossipy faces of Mina, Lita, Rei, and the most surprising gossipy face: Ami. Serena blushed.

            "Spill it!" All four of them snapped, dragging her into the house. Serena was hauled upstairs to her room where the four faces looked at her with a variety of expressions.

            "I really don't think there's much to spill."

            "Try us," They all stated forcefully at the same time.

            "Well what do you want to know?" Serena asked placing a finger to her lips in a thoughtful expression. The girls rolled their eyes.

            "Anything!" They all stated. Serena plopped herself on the top of her bed and her friends gathered around, all with eager, gossipy faces.

            "How old is he?" Lita asked.

            "Seventeen."

            "Where did he live before here?" Mina asked

            "America."

            "Does he have any brothers?" Rei inquired.

            "Yes. Two: Taiki, and Yaten."

            "How old are they?" She asked again.

            "Seventeen."

            "Triplets?" Ami asked.

            "Fraternal."

            "Oh. Cute?"

            "How would I know?"

            "How'd HE get so CUTE!?"

            "Magic?" Serena asked no one in particular. The girls giggled.

            "Does he have a job?"

            "He and his brothers have a band called the Three Lights."

            "Wow! Were they big over in America?"

            "I didn't ask him."

            "Oh. Well does he do anything other then that?"

            "I didn't ask him."

            "Where does he go to school?"

            "He's going to go to our school."

            "REALLY! All of them!?" The girls giggled. Serena rolled her eyes.

            "Yes."

            "What's his full name?"

            "Seiya Orion Kou."

            "Orion? How weird?"

            "I think it sounds kinda sexy," Serena said with a blushed expression.

            "Does Darien know?"

            "Kinda. He saw Seiya and I talking. It got him all worked up. I don't know what his problem is, he acts like he doesn't want to spend time with me, but when he sees me with another man he gets all defensive." Serena sighed.

            "Are you going to meet with him again?"

            "Yes. Tomorrow at one."

            "Well we're coming over then to get you all ready!" they all stated happily. Serena rolled her eyes at their ecstatic behavior.

            "Serena, We have decided that this is exactly what you need!" Mina said, "And as the senshi of love I fully agree!"

            "I need what?"

            "Seiya! I mean a guy friend to help you because Darien's being well a-"

            "A totally conceited, idiotic, big ego-ed, Jackass?" Serena supplied helpfully.

            "Exactly. And Seiya seems like the type that'll always be there if you need him. You don't have to DATE him or anything. Just some type of guy friend to hang with."

            "I guess you're right." Serena thought.

            "I KNOW I'm right!" Mina said, grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her out her bedroom door. "Now come on, Lita made us a cheese-cake."


	2. A Thoughtful Moment... or something like...

KOBAN WA MINNA! How ya doin? Havin' lots and lots o fun? I hope you are, well here's the second part to by boring totally old story. I hope you enjoy, Ja ne! Keep in touch! Love: Xaph

(PS: I don't own Sailor Moon ^^;;) 

** Ten Thirty That Night at Sahara's **

            Haruka smiled at how beautiful Michelle looked tonight. She wore a floor length blue-green gown and a black wrap. Sahara's was a very exclusive club, but Michelle often played there and got very good benefits. So she and Haruka decided to spend a night there.

            Haruka let the valet take her car. It seemed to stick out a little among the Rolls Royces, Mercedes, and Jaguars. Her sleek F 512M (AN: In metallic blue. See! I know Haruka's Car! Hahahahahaha! I am a living nut case! The missing link!) seemed sportier then the luxury cars. But it didn't bother her that much.

            Michelle smiled happily at seeing Haruka for the first time in a long, long while. It seemed too long. "I missed you so much, Haruka…" She said. Haruka smiled and kissed Michelle's cheek.

            "I missed you more, Mickey," Haruka said slipping an arm around her waist. The two walked into the building and immediately Haruka and Michelle gasped at the first sight they saw.

            It was Darien. He was at a table with a woman next to him and his hands were lingering in unimaginable places. They gasped.

            "Haruka," Michelle dragged her back outside to keep her from killing the man.

            "I'm going to kill him," She growled. 

            "Haruka, what about Serena? What are we going to tell her?" Michelle asked. 

"That I killed her 'boyfriend'," Haruka said still trying to come up with the most painful and inventive death she could imagine.

"Haruka, be serious," Michelle said as she signaled for the valet to bring their car up.

            "I AM being serious."

            "Oh, Poor Serena. This is terrible."

            Haruka's mood softened as she thought about her 'little sister'. "I feel terrible."

            "She does love Darien. But…"

            "You know she'll forgive him," Haruka said taking the keys from the valet and greasing his palm. She got in as Michelle took the passenger side.

            "I don't know. Serena's emotions are so fragile."

            "But she's so kind-hearted. I hate to think she lost her love to a man like THAT," She grumbled.

            "But he's going to be Neo-King Endymion."

            "And? I'm just so worried about Serena having to spend eternity with that- that- that-"

"Totally conceited, idiotic, big ego-ed, Jackass?" Michelle supplied helpfully.

            "Exactly."

            "I see your point. But don't tell her tomorrow… I don't think she needs this right now…" 

            "Alright…"

** Twelve The Next Day **

            Serena woke up with a happy start and quickly took her shower. At about twelve thirty her friends came over to talk and ask some more questions about Seiya. At twelve fifty Serena walked out the door and strolled to Coopera Park. It was a beautiful day and the sun shone brightly, as she walked into the park.

            "Serena!" A voice called to her. She turned to see Seiya jogging up to her. She smiled.

            "Hello, Seiya."

            "Hi, Serena," Seiya said giving her a hug, that surprised them both. Serena blushed a light pink, and suddenly found her self wanting to be back in his arms when he pulled away. The feeling that she got from being in Darien's arms was 100 times more when she was in Seiya's. 

            "So, um, where do you want to go?"

            "Anywhere! You're the one who knows this town!" He laughed, taking her hand, in a friendly sort of way. Serena smiled up at him, suddenly feeling a long lost warmth return to her.

            "Alright, lets go!"

            "Let's!" Seiya laughed, and the two strolled off through parts of Tokyo.

** Seven Thirty Five PM **

            Seiya laughed as Serena proceeded to make fun of some things they had been talking about through the day. He smiled as the two sat on a bench watching the sun set in a very leisurely way. Serena was unaware that Seiya's arm had some how creeped around to rest on the bench behind her. Serena smiled at Seiya.

            "Thank you," She said suddenly.

            "For what? YOU'RE the one that showed me around town," Seiya said, smiling at his day with her.

            "For just hanging around with me. I guess I kinda needed it more then I thought I did," Serena blushed. Seiya looked at her awkwardly for a moment, then smiled and pulled Serena in for a hug.

            "If you ever need me –no matter where, no matter when- Just call for me. I'll be there faster then you can blink an eye," He whispered huskily into her ear. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closer.

            "Thank you, Seiya."

            "You know," Seiya said when they finally let each other go, "I would be very happy if you would come to my performance next Friday."

            "Oh, with you and your brothers?" Serena asked.

            "Yeah."

            "I would LOVE to."

            "Good. Cause I always enjoy seeing you around."

            "Can I ask you something?" Serena said. Seiya nodded.

            "Ask me anything you please."

            "You speak Japanese so well, but you came from America?"

            Seiya didn't know how to respond. He certainly couldn't tell her that it was a magical spell from Princess Fireball that made him understand and speak any language.

            "Well When I was young I grew up in the northern part of Japan, so… I guess that's why," He said. Serena seemed satisfied with this and looked at her watch.

            "Eight o'clock? Already?" She groaned. Seiya's arms slipped quickly around her waist in fear that she might leave him. Serena laughed at his perseverance.

            "What? I just don't WANT you to go," Seiya whined.

            "Oh, but Seiya…" Serena chuckled.

            "Oh, Come ON Serena. I mean I KNOW your going to HAVE to go some time, but not now… Please?" He begged her. Serena rolled her eyes.

            "The things I do for you," She giggled.

            "The things I WOULD do for you," Seiya said laughing. Serena smiled. The two of them watched the last sliver of sun disappear behind the horizon. The moon rose and the two stared at it with slight awe. It reminded Serena of her destiny, it reminded Seiya of his mission. But neither seemed to care about those things for this moment, they only seemed to be wrapped up in each other's presence.

            "Serena…" Seiya was working up a lot of nerve to ask what he was about to.

            "Yes, Seiya?"

            "Can I- Oh never mind. It was stupid in the first place."

            "Seiya?" Serena asked him.

            "Just forget it."

            "Oh but you got me curious."

            "I'll tell you some other time. Hey look," Seiya pointed to the sky, "A shooting star."

            "Make a wish," Serena said smiling. Seiya pulled her close.

            "But I have my wish. You." He whispered. This made Serena blush.

            "Seiya?" Serena asked. He looked down at her.

            "Yes?"

            "Do you really mean it?"

            "That you're my wish?" He asked. Serena nodded. "Yes." Serena blushed and turned away from him.

            "Maybe I should go…" Serena slowly got up.

            "Please don't, Serena," Seiya said grabbing her arm. "I didn't mean it like that, Serena. I meant it as the fact that you are my first real friend here in Tokyo; and I appreciate that more then you may know."

            "Seiya," Serena plopped unceremoniously into his lap, "You're my friend too." The two sat together for at least another hour before they decided it was getting dark and that they should go home. Seiya walked Serena to her house. Both walking with a slowed pace, some vain attempt for time with each other.

            "Serena… so I guess I'll see you around," Seiya said, slowly as they reached Serena's front porch.

            "I guess. You'll see me Monday at school."

            "Call me an maybe we can get together before then."

            "Maybe. I hope so."

            "I do too." Seiya took her hand from her side and kissed is softly, then pulled her close and kissed her cheek in a friendly sort of way. Serena giggled.

            "Good night, Seiya," Serena said, smiling.

            "Good night, Serena," Seiya said, slowly walking away from her. Serena waved and watched him until he was out of sight.

            "That was SO cute," a voice said from behind Serena. She turned to face her friends. She rolled her eyes and went inside her house. They followed her.

            "See, Serena, we told you! This is just what you needed! Look at the smile you have!" Mina said as she followed her friend up to her room.

            "You guys were right," Serena said plopping down on her bed.

            "See! If you just paid more attention to the things we say, you'd see we aren't as meatball brained as you!" Rei said laughing. Serena shook her head and laughed along with her friend, despite her comment.

            "You guys, he so nice, and sweet, and so gentlemanly. Totally the opposite of Darien," Serena said, sighing and smiling at a few random memories of her and Seiya walking and talking together through town today.

            "You seem to really like him, Serena," Ami said quietly.

            "I do. He's like a best friend, I can tell him ANYthing," Serena said smiling.

            "Don't get too carried away, Serena, remember Darien?" Lita said.

            "I know, I still love him, but Seiya's just my friend… Hey guys! I'm going to his concert on Friday! Wanna join me?"

            "SURE!" Came the reply from every one.

** Two Days Later **

            Serena got up early thanks to a malfunction in setting her alarm. She worked her way through her morning with a slowed pace and walked off to school at a leisurely pace.

            "Serena!" A voice called from behind her. She turned to find Seiya and two other boys, whom Serena could only guess were his brothers.

            "Hi, Seiya!" Serena said stopping to wait for him. The three walked up to where Serena was standing. She smiled at him.

            "I guess I should introduce you to my brothers. This is Yaten," Seiya said motioning to a silver haired, feminine looking man. Serena smiled and held out her hand.

            "I'm Serena," She said as Yaten took her hand.

            "Pleasure to meet you," He said, Seiya threw Yaten a look that said, 'Don't even THINK about holding her hand any longer.' Needless to say, Yaten dropped the girls hand in an instant.

            "And this is, Taiki," Seiya said motioning to a tall, brown haired man with cobalt eyes. Serena smiled at him.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you," She said, Taiki just smiled, knowing that Seiya could get vicious when pushed toward it.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you too," he said. Serena slipped up beside Seiya and smiled as the four walked on.

            "So Serena how long have you lived in Tokyo?" Yaten asked.

            "All my life, It gets a little boring after sixteen years, but what can I say?" Serena said laughed lightly. "So, Um where are you guys playing on Friday?" Serena asked.

            "Oh this club, Moon and Star?" Seiya said. Serena nodded.

            "Oh yeah, my friends and I chill there some times." Serena said.

            "Saaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhreeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" A voice called from behind Serena. She turned to find her friends.

            "Hi, Girls!" Mina, Lita, Ami and Molly jogged up to meet her. 

            "Hey, Serena! Who's your friend?" Molly asked, Serena smiled.

            "Um this is Seiya," Serena said motioning to the cutie behind her, "And his brothers Yaten, and Taiki." She said motioning to each of them. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena could see Yaten giving a Mina a good look over. She shook her head and smiled.

            "Hi," Mina said introducing herself. She could so totally see the silver-haired cutie checking her out. She flashed him a secret diva-worthy smile and winked at him as she walked up to stand by Serena.

            "You're out here early, Sere, What's up? Did you actually listen to Luna this time?" Lita asked. Serena gave her friend a look then rolled her eyes, then laughed.

            "Actually no, my alarm malfunctioned so I got up early. Damn malfunctioning objects. I could be sleeping now!" She shook a fist at the air for comedic/dramatic effect. All of the people around her laughed at the little diva's performance.

            "You know Serena, If you stopped chucking your alarm at Luna I bet you it would work right," Molly said. Serena giggled.

            "But Luna works as such a GOOD early morning target."

            "No wonder Luna is so hostile toward you," Ami said smiling. She didn't notice the watching eyes of Taiki, but Yaten and Seiya did. The girls smiled at the boys, then turned to carry on their own conversation. Serena just continued on laughing and smiling, making Seiya stop dead in a sentence a few times to watch her.

            "You know you should as her on a date some time," Yaten said under his breath. Taiki nodded behind his book. Seiya glanced over at Serena again, who caught his eyes and smiled a sweet little smile just for him.

            "I wish I could work up the nerve. I'll never be able to do it," Seiya said returning to his brothers. They rolled his eyes.

            "Just ask her. It's not that hard," Yaten said. Seiya rolled his eyes.

            "YOU'VE never asked any one like her out. Why don't you just go up to Mina and ask her out, hmm?"

            "Okay you've got me there," Yaten said calmly, tossing his ponytail over his shoulder.

            "So Seiya, Has the office told you what classes you have?" Serena said switching her position to walk next to him.

            "No. But I need to find where the office is."

            "Oh I can take you guys there before my first class," Serena said calmly. The three guys nodded. Serena smiled up at Seiya, who just smiled down on her. This behavior was so different then last night. It seemed so personal, and so loving.

            "Serena! Good I caught you before work," A familiar voice said coming up behind Serena. She whipped herself around to face Darien.

            "Hello, Darien."

            "Hi, Darling. Listen, I can make a date for us tonight. How does that sound?" He asked her. Serena smiled at him.

            "It sounds great, Darien, but I might have something else to do-"

            "Good! I'll pick you up at seven, Honey, Bye," Darien said kissing Serena on the cheek. He turned and walked off. Serena rolled her eyes.

            "Why doesn't he ever listen to me? Sometimes I'm tempted to dump his sorry ass," Serena grumbled. Seiya slipped an arm around her shoulders.

            "I'm always here for you," He said smiling.

            "I hope so, Bud," Serena said giving him a playful shove.

            "Oh, It hurts…" He said tumbling to the ground in a fit of drama. Serena laughed then giggled as his arms snatched her waist and pulled her down with him. Serena and Seiya laughed, at their friends looked upon them with strange expressions.

            "Let me go, Seiya," Serena said laughing, Seiya smiled upon her then let his arms from her waist. She laughed as Seiya chased after her again, once he was to his feet. 

            "They have got it BAD," Molly, Mina, Ami, Lita, Yaten and Taiki commented at the same time, as they watched the two laughing and smiling. "Oh, yeah."

** At the School **

            Serena walked next to Seiya and motioned them into the office. She turned to Seiya, "I'll see you later then, Bye!" Seiya smiled and nodded.

            "Bye, Serena!" He said as Serena rushed around the corner to get to her locker. Seiya smiled, he begged Kami-Sama that he would have at least lunch wither her…

            Well Kami-Sama was apparently on his side that day, for he had four out of seven classes with Serena and lunch. Although he didn't know it yet, for he was just walking into first hour.

            "… Kemmy Yakari?" A random voice from the front of the classroom said.

            "Here!" Came the reply. Seiya rolled his eyes. In High School, and they were still doing the Call-and-respond roll? He shook his head and made himself known by clearing his throat.

            "Oh, Class…" The voice he had heard before came from a slender, woman with short red hair at the front of the class. "This is our new student, Seiya Kou. Seiya, why don't you take the seat next to Serena." The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to an all too familiar bubbly blonde. Seiya chuckled and took the seat next to her.

            "Hello, Serena. Fancy meeting you here?" He whispered. Serena smiled a cocky smile.

            "Isn't it though?" She chuckled back.

            "Alright, Class…"

** End Of The Day **

            Each part of the day had brought about new surprises for Seiya each one much to his liking. He smiled as he and Serena walked home, Serena babbling on about something. Seiya couldn't tell by how fast she was talking, besides, He was too mystified by the girl who chuckled and giggled and teased and smiled, and touched. She was perfect. 

            Seiya shook his head, This girl was so confusing, and She was nothing like the other girls he had met before. She was bright and full of life. She was a smiling ray of sunshine. Seiya couldn't take his eyes from her. He probably looked like some type of deranged fish with his mouth agape like that, but he just couldn't do anything else.

            "So, Seiya…" Serena said as she and Seiya flopped down on a bench in the park.

            "Yes, Serena?" he asked finally coming out of his reverie.

            "Everyone thinks you're a hottie, found a girl worthy of your refined taste yet?"

            "Oh, now c'mon Serena. I've only been here one day," He said, *Besides, I found my dream girl… right here next to me…* Just like the day before, Serena was oblivious to Seiya's arm behind her, she just smiled.

            "But STILL there has to be some girl who you think is kinda cute…?" She begged.

            Seiya gave in, "Actually, There is…"

            "Ooooooh! Who!!" She begged him. Seiya laughed.

            "I'm not tell-ing!" He said in a sing-song voice.

            "Ooooooh! No fair!" Serena whined. Seiya chuckled.

            "You're never getting it out of me, Muhahahahahahahaha!" Seiya laughed a some what evil laugh. Serena giggled.

            "Oh C'mon!!" She whined. Seiya scooped her up into her arms.

            "Never!" He said, with a cheesy British accent. 

Serena laughed and went along with the game. "Resistance is futile! I will assimilate you…" She giggled. Seiya laughed.

            "Assimilate me all you want! It's not like I have anything better to do."

            "Reeeeeealllly?" Serena said. The two flopped back onto the bench in a fit of laughter. After the laughter had subsided the two sat in a comfortable silence, each one wrapped up in their thoughts.

            "Ahem, Serena?" A familiar voice said. Serena looked up at turned to see Darien.

            "Hello, Darien," Serena got up, much to Seiya's dismay, and greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips.

            "Serena, I'm afraid I'm-"

            "Going to have to cancel the date," Serena said sadly. Darien looked at her strangely.

            "It's-"

            "Some thing at work. Darien, Dear, it's always the same story… Something comes up… You can't make it… I spend the night watching weird movies on the sci-fi channel with Shingo. It's always going to be the same thing. If you don't want to spend time with me, then you shouldn't go out with me," Serena stated firmly. Darien snatched her waist.

            "Serena, I DO want to spend time with you, it's just… work…"

            "Don't worry about it, Darien. Some day we'll get together."

            "Serena… I want to make this up to you."

            "Then go out with me tomorrow," Serena said calmly. Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deeply into her eyes.

            "Of course, my love," Darien said kissing her on the cheek. He kissed her forehead once and then waved good-bye to her. Serena shook her head and sat down on the empty space next to Seiya.

            "I know he won't. What's the point?" She asked no one unparticular.

            "They why are you still going out with him?"

            "I don't know…" Serena said calmly. She shook the feeling off and turned back to Seiya. "But you don't need to know about my personal problems."

            "I wish I could make it up to you…" Seiya said, truly wishing he could do anything to keep the lovely young woman in good spirits.

            "Do you like sci-fi movies?" She replied quickly. 

** Seiya waited for Serena outside her house. This time, instead of her calmly walking out as she had before, he was met with a torpedo of red, blue, white, and blonde. Seiya held out an arm, snatching the young woman's waist and stopping her dead in her tracks.

            "Huh?" Came the confused voice. Seiya smiled down on her.

            "Gooooooooood Morning, Serena," He said brightly.

            "Buh-" 

            "It's seven we still have 20 minutes before school starts," Seiya said taking her hand and leading her down the street.

            "Oh," Came the reply. Serena blushed and grumbled under her breath, "Damn malfunctioning mechanical time keepers…"

            Seiya chuckled and Serena turned too look up at him. "So, Serena, are you still on for Friday night?" He asked her. Serena nodded.

            "Yep. I'm ready to go! I can't WAIT to hear you guys!" She exclaimed, finally passing her morning drowsiness and jumping into her normal hyper self.

            "Good, because I've been working on a new song, and I think I'd like to sing it at the performance," Seiya said. Serena smiled.

            "Is it for your cruuuush!?" She asked, still completely oblivious to the fact that Seiya's crush was herself. 

            "I am NOT telling you that. It's a secret!" Seiya said laughing, and giving Serena a wink. *Only three more days. I only have to go on with this charade three more days. And then I can tell her my true feelings.* Seiya thought to himself.

            "Seiya!" A voice called from behind him. He turned around to face his brothers.

            "Hi, guys!" Seiya said. Serena smiled at them.

            "Hello, Yaten; Taiki," She said calmly. The other boys took their positions by Seiya and continued to walk with them to school. Serena didn't say much after that. She really wasn't sure what to say to the two other boys who were unknown to her. After a few minutes, Seiya turned to Serena.

            "Hey, Serena?"

            "Yeah?" She said looking up to meet Seiya's eyes.

            "Have you talked to Darien lately?"

            "Not since yesterday, no. Why?" She asked him. Seiya shrugged.

            "Does he always treat you like this?"

            "Treat me like what?" Serena asked, she knew what Seiya was going to say, and she wanted to know if he had the nerve to say it.

            "Serena, he treats you like dirt. Like your some plaything, or some button he can press when ever he wants to. Do you REALLY want to date a guy like that?"

            Serena was speechless she had stopped dead in her tracks and was oblivious to the two boys behind her watching the spectacle.

            "But he LOVES me…"

            "Has he ever told you that?"

            "Well… no… but…"

            "Serena, I just don't want to see you hurt. There's more to Darien then you think." Seiya said, trying to comfort the girl.

            "Go away," Serena said, fresh tears gracing her eyes.

            "Serena, I…"

            "Go AWAY!" She yelled at him and then rushed the rest of the way to school.

            "Serena!" He called after her. He shook his head and turned to his brothers, who were giving him disapproving looks.

            "Smooth move," Taiki said rolling his eyes.

            "You know, that really wasn't necessary." Yaten stated calmly.

            "But her boyfriend has cancelled six dates in a row with her, and I'm beginning to think that he's going to cancel this next one…"

            "Actually…" A baritone voice said from behind the three. Seiya turned around to face a slightly familiar woman with raging blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair.

            "Haruka, right?" Seiya asked the woman.

            "Yes. Seiya, correct?" She responded. Seiya nodded.

            "Good then we're on the same ground then."

            "Actually… I never did like Darien. I can tell you really care for Serena. At least ten times more then that two-timing son of a bitch…" Haruka grumbled.

            "How so?" Seiya asked.

            "I can't tell you-"

            "Actually…" A sweeter voice said from behind Haruka, "He might be able to convince Serena that Darien is wrong for her…" A shorter woman with sea-green hair and blue eyes came into focus as she stepped from behind the blonde.

            "Or make it twice as worse," Haruka said, letting a sliver of a snip creep into her voice.

            "Maybe she needs to hear this from a girl-friend…" Michelle said placing a finger to her lips in a thoughtful expression.

            "What is all this about?" Seiya asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

            Taiki looked up from his book, he turned to the two women, "Are you saying what I think your saying?" He asked.

            "I don't know what are you thinking?" Haruka asked.

            "I'm thinking that Darien is a two timing son of a bitch…" Taiki said calmly, snapping his book shut.

            "Congratulations! Johnny, tell him what he's won!" Haruka replied sarcastically.

            "Well, EXCUSE me for BREATHING!" He snipped out quickly reburying his nose in his book.

            "So, where does Serena stand in all this?" Yaten asked. Seiya was the only one who wasn't exactly getting this.

            "Guilt. Darien would feel guilty if he wasn't 'going out' with her. Some times I just want to bust his face in-" Haruka began.

            "Haruka!" Michelle stopped her.

            "Excuse me," Seiya said stopping the conversation, "But would some one tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" He yelled, quickly silencing the four. 

            "Darien is cheating on Serena." Michelle said.

            "BIG time." Haruka finished. 

            Seiya felt as though he had been hit with a truck. Some guy was breaking this poor girl's heart, and She didn't even know it. There was nothing WRONG with Serena. She seemed to brighten and enlighten anyone who crossed her path. Why, then, was some jerk doing this to her? What power did he hold over the woman? Not only that, but how MANY times had he done this. Seiya want to scream, and shout, and hold Serena in his arms and never let her go.

 A singular tear fell victim to gravity and rolled down Seiya's cheek. "Serena…" He whispered. How could ANY man do this to her? Especially the one that she loved so?

            "Oh, Seiya…" Taiki and Yaten said, worried looks crossing their faces. 

Michelle didn't know what to say. Suddenly she felt a psychic wave emit from Seiya. Deep in Michelle's heart she knew what it was. A pure love. A love so strong and so true that nothing else could compare to it. She knew that Darien was never made for Serena, but that Seiya was. Only Seiya could feel such pain for a girl whom he only met a few days ago, and feel such love for a nearly complete stranger… Michelle looked into Seiya's watery eyes, and knew. She KNEW that there would never be anyone for Serena… except this man.

            "Seiya, you mustn't tell her," Michelle said quickly, "I think that if she heard this from one of her other friends, it may be easier to cope with. Please, Seiya, swear to me that you will not tell her."

            Seiya looked up from the piece of sidewalk he had been staring at. A long pause came before anything was said, "Yes. Alright, I promise. I SWEAR I will not tell her."

            "Seiya, I can tell you have feelings for Serena. But PLEASE give it time. Everything will work it's self out," Michelle said. Seiya nodded slowly, as if reluctant to believe what this woman was saying. He wiped the tear from his cheek and turned to his brothers.

            "Let's go before we're late," He said, pushing back more tears that had seemed to congregate behind his eyes.

            "Alright. Seiya, Are you going to be alright?" Yaten asked, as the three hurried on toward the school. Seiya nodded slowly.

            "I think I will." *Hopefully* He added silently.

** The day passed slowly, Serena hadn't even made eye-contact with Seiya. He felt worse then he had this morning. The day dragged on, as if some ball and chain were lagging it down. When the ending bell had finally rung Seiya grabbed Serena's arm before she could go anywhere.

            "Serena, please listen to what I have to say…" Seiya said, looking deeply into her blue eyes. With that one affectionate and caring look, Serena broke down crying and hurled herself into Seiya's arms. Seiya wrapped his arms around her as he led the crying figure to the park.

            "Shhhhh, Serena…" He said trying to comfort the young goddess. She just let her body be racked by sobs she couldn't control. Seiya held her tightly as she cried into his muscular chest.

            "Oh, Seiya… Why must I be so naive? I KNOW you're right, I know that he treats me like dirt… Maybe this just isn't worth it. Maybe I should just end it now. Maybe I should end everything now."

            Seiya's eyes shot up in surprise at what she was proposing, "Serena…" He said affectionately. Serena turned to look at him. "Serena, DON'T talk like that. You have so much to live for, so much to give. This one bump in the road of your life will make no difference… You will live through this, and grow stronger and wiser. Serena, Please…" Seiya begged her. Serena laid her head on his chest and slowly the sobs subsided into nothing but quiet tears.

            "Maybe you're right… Maybe this is just something I'm going to have to work out…" She whispered to Seiya.

            "Serena, you can ALWAYS come talk to me. If it's three in the morning, call me up! I don't care if it's because you had a nightmare, or it's because that shadow in the corner is frightening you, or if it's just because the moon is only a waning sliver, call me up." Seiya said to the young woman.

            "Seiya?" Serena asked him. 

            "Yes?"

            "Why are you doing this?"

            "Doing what?"

            "Being so nice to me?"

            "Because you're my friend, Serena, and I care for you."

            "You c-care for me?" She asked, fresh tears falling from her eyes; but they had changed from tears of frustration and sadness to tears of joy and happiness.

            "Yes, Serena," Seiya stated proudly and affectionately, wiping a tear away with his thumb, "I care for you more then you may know."

            "S-Seiya!" Serena said snuggling deep into his friendly arms.

            "Serena!?" A rude, and disdainful voice said from behind the two. They turned to find Darien, angrily waiting.

            "I was waiting for you. Now, come on, Dear. Or we'll be late," Darien said grabbing her away from Seiya. Serena whispered a good bye before following Darien, as if she were some type of slave chained to his side. 

Seiya shook his head in distaste. He officially and thoroughly hated that stupid Darien Chiba now. He watched the two of them leave, Serena glancing back once to smile weakly at the poor young man. He waved a little then continued in the opposite direction, continually cursing that man who had held Serena's heart, with no affection in his.

            *Oh, Kami-sama!, Why? Why is this happening to me? To her?* Seiya asked himself. There came no answer and Seiya continued on his journey home, to be greeted by his brother's, whom had stumbled onto his song…

            "What is this?" Yaten asked waving a few sheets of manuscript paper in Seiya's face. Seiya blushed and tried to grab it back.

            "Yaten, PLEASE," Seiya blushed, not wanting  anyone to see this.

            "Why were you keeping this from us?" Taiki asked.

            "You, guys… I just didn't want anyone to find out," Seiya said still trying to grab his papers from his brothers.

            "Seiya, You held this absolutely GREAT song from us? I'm hurt." Taiki said.

            "I- Wha? You like my song? But… Why?" He asked his brothers.

            "Because, listen to the music… and look at the words. Seiya this is the most beautiful song you have ever written. So who's it for?" Yaten asked. Seiya blushed.

            "No one," he said quickly. 

            "No one, Really? Like we all believe THAT!" Yaten responded quickly. 

            "You guys…" Seiya blushed a deep red.

            "No, let me guess…" Taiki said, drumming his fingers on the table next to him.

            "Yes, let us guess…" They teased Seiya as he blushed a deeper red then he had before.

            "You guys…" He begged.

            "Serena?" They both blurted out, Seiya let his eyes fall to the floor.

            "You guys… It's my gift to her… Please… don't tell her," He said quietly.

            "We won't tell her, Seiya. Don't worry, we promise," Yaten said handing the papers back to Seiya, who took them as if they were his soul.

            "Thank you. Besides the song needs work and I don't know If I'm ready to tell her yet…" Seiya said, thinking out loud.

            "Tell her what?" Yaten and Taiki asked.

            "How I feel…"

            "And how DO you feel?"

            "I think I love her."


	3. I love you

** Serena walked out slowly from Darien's car. It had been an uneventful night. She waved good bye to him and walked up her walkway to her house.

"Hey there, Serena," A voice said to her. She looked up into the indigo eyes of Seiya. She blushed. All through her date, Serena couldn't keep her mind on Darien. All she kept thinking about was Seiya.

"Hi, Seiya!" Serena said brightly, "How are you?"

"Very well, you?"

"I'm okay, I guess…"

"Oh, Serena, Care to tell me?" He asked getting up and walking toward the young woman. Serena smiled.

"Not really, but I'm sure one day you may know."

"Care to take a walk with me?" He asked. The sun was setting slowly and Serena sighed.

"Alright," She said it with more happiness the exasperation. Seiya slipped his hand into hers, and smiled down at the slightly gloomy face on Serena.

"Serena, cheer up! It's a beautiful day! And a beautiful Sunset!" *And I'm sharing it with the most beautiful girl…* He added silently. Serena looked up at him.

"Oh, Seiya…" She said looking up at him. Seiya smiled weakly down at her.

"Serena, Please don't look sad, I hate it when you look sad…" He said, taking the girl's hand and giving it a squeeze. Serena launched herself into his arms and Seiya happily complied, holding her gently. Serena cried into his chest.

"Shhhhh, Serena, Please… Oh Serena… Don't cry…" Seiya said, trying not to let tears of his own fall. Serena looked up at him.

"Oh, Seiya…" She said seeing the wisps of tears in his eyes. *He cares that much for me?* She thought. Serena buried her head into his chest and Seiya held her tightly.

"What am I to do? I know that I love him, but I also know that this isn't right…" She whispered. Seiya felt his heart crack and her saying she loved that son of a bitch. Seiya shook his head, it wasn't fair. He loved her with his soul and that man barely loved her at all. How many empty kisses? How many times had he left her out in the cold? How many times had guilt caught up with him? Never, Seiya supposed. 

"Serena…" He whispered. "Do what your heart tells you."

"My heart doesn't know what it's doing…" Serena sniffled, the sobs were calming down. Seiya looked at her, containing his rage with too much care. He should have let her know how he felt, but he didn't.

"Give it time, Serena, It will work out. I promise." Seiya said, running his hand through her hair. Serena nodded, slowly pulling away from Seiya to get up. Seiya let his arms fall from her body. Serena sniffled, wiping tears from her cheeks. Seiya bent down and kissed away one lone tear running down her cheek. Serena blushed, then smiled up at him.

"Serena, Come on. I PROMISE every thing will work out," He said taking her hand. Serena looked up at him.

"Thank you," She said. Seiya bent down and kissed her nose.

"Now, Smile. It makes you look so cute," He said. Serena blushed, then let a slow happy smile cross her face. Seiya smiled back at her.

"See?" He said. Serena smiled harder and the two walked back to Serena's house.

"Good Night, Seiya. And thank you."

"Good night, Serena. And smile. You look so adorable when you do," Seiya said. Serena gave him a hug. "If you need anything, call me up."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good night."

"Good night."

And with that the two went their separate ways. Seiya tossed a wave to Serena, and she grinned back.

** Serena woke up on a slow Wednesday morning. Her alarm clock didn't go off, So she was off on a rough start. She had rushed through her morning traditions then looked outside. It was night. She glanced at her clock, it said 3:00 AM. Serena groaned and peeled off her school uniform and tossed it on the floor.

"This is ANNOYING!" She grumbled quietly into her pillow.

"You're telling me!" A British accented cat said from the foot of her bed.

"You wake me up, and I actually think it's seven ten in the morning! The things I do!" Luna said. Serena stuck her tongue out at her cat. 

"Luna…"

"Yes, Serena?"

"What am I to do about Darien?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm falling in love with some one else…" Serena said looked out at the crescent moon. Luna's eyes widened.

"But how can that be? You are soul mates with Darien!"

"Are you sure on that?"

"Well- I-"

"Did you ever consider that in the moon kingdom, Darien and I just might have been some type of a puppy love fantasy, and that there was some one else for me?"

"Well, no… But, how could this be?"

"I don't know… I want to know what's going on…"

"There is another possibility…" Luna said.

"What?"

"Well, if one soul mate decided to betray the other soul mate, then the bond is broken. Instantly for the betrayer, slowly for the betrayed."

"Are you saying you think I betrayed Darien?"

"No I'm saying It's a very slim possibility that Darien betrayed you. A slim one, yes, but one none the less… But Darien wouldn't do that. I can see he loves you too much…"

"Really?" Serena asked. Luna nodded.

*I think* Luna thought silently, *I hope…*

"I suppose you're right. Well, good night, Luna." Serena said, laying back down on her bed and letting sleep overcome her.

** Seiya somehow knew that Serena wouldn't get up on time so he decided not to wait for her. It was going to be a slow Wednesday morning. Seiya's brothers had left early, and Seiya had decided to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

*I wonder what Serena's doing now…?* He thought to himself. He figured that she would be sleeping. Seiya walked to school with an almost deliberate slowness.

"Seiya?" A sweet voice said to him. Seiya turned around to see Serena running up to him.

"Hi… How… are… you…?" She gasped between breathes. Seiya laughed.

"Good and you?"

"Tired."

"I can see that. Get up late?"

"Yes. I saw you coming down the sidewalk and ran faster then I normally do," She was finally catching her breath. Seiya smiled.

"Well I'm glad you did. Because now I can talk to you!" He said happily. Serena smiled up at him. 

"So, Seiya, why are you out so late?"

"Wanted to catch a few extra minutes of sleep."

"Join the club." Serena giggled. Seiya smiled as they approached the school.

"Well, I'll see you next hour, Serena," Seiya said as they split to go their separate ways. Serena waved to him and turned down the hallway.

"Bye!"

** "Serena!" A voice said as Serena walked to her lunch table, she turned to face three angry faces. Each one caked in make-up.

"Umm, Hi Kethi, Jani, Tearesay," Serena said to the quote un quote, 'School Yard Sluts'.

"We saw you walking with Seiya Kou. Now you little slut better stay off our man!" Kethi began. The other girls nodded.

"Yeah, He's ours and will always be! So move your sorry little ass away from him, or we're going to have to take drastic measures." Snipped Tearesay.

"OUR MAN! GOT I-"

"Actually," A familiar voice said from behind Serena. She turned to se Seiya standing there. "I'm her man." He smiled a cocky smile, and slipped an arm around Serena's waist. "And if you take any more drastic measures… Well, I promised I would never hit a girl. So I'll have to find other measures of revenge. C'mon, Serena, Let's go. Oh wait- do you three count as girls? I can't tell behind those seventy pounds of make-up." By this time the whole lunch yard had gathered around the five. Seiya smiled a you'll-never-have-me smile and walked away with Serena at his side.

"Thank you, Seiya," Serena said as the two of them sat down together under a tree.

"What for, Serena? You're my friend, and I just don't want to see you hurt." He said taking her hand. Serena smiled at him.

"But now the school thinks we're going out…" She sighed. "That won't go over well with Darien, seeing as he already doesn't like you."

"That's his fault." Seiya said, not wanting that person to spoil his perfect day.

"I guess so… Oh well. This charade can only go on for so long."

"I guess you're right."

"Seiya! You told her! You told her how you feel!" Taiki said running up behind the two. Seiya slapped his fore head and whipped around to face Taiki. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a few yards away.

"No I DIDN'T, you nit-wit! I was defending her the only way I could think of!" he hissed. Taiki blushed.

"Oops…"

"Forget it. She's going to have to find out soon anyway…" Seiya said, dropping his brother's arm and walking back to Serena.

"Sorry, Taiki was being an idiot."

"You told your crush how you feel!" Serena said ecstatically.

"Huh?"

"Your crush! The girl whom I could never figure out! So what'd she say!? Who is she!?" Serena begged her friend.

"Serena, I didn't tell her. Taiki was jumping to conclusions," Seiya plopped down next to Serena exasperatedly.

"Oh. Well, oh well! She'll find out some day."

"Soon, I hope…" Seiya grumbled under his breath.

"Oh Cheer up, Seiya!" Serena said, kissing Seiya on his nose, and making the world spin five times faster for him.

"I suppose that's that," Seiya let himself fall into the grass and Serena kneeled over him to look into his starry indigo eyes.

"Do you know you have absolutely BEAUTIFUL eyes?" She asked him. Seiya chuckled.

"I do now. Isn't that what counts?"

"I guess so!" Serena giggled.

"Did you know that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met?" He asked her. Serena blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh. Well, NOW I do."

"Good! Because a girl like yourself shouldn't have to wander through the world not knowing that she is a goddess from above."

"Oh, reeeeeaaaaalllllly?" 

"Yes, reeeeeaaaaalllllly." Seiya chuckled.

**BRING** The bell rung and Serena and Seiya got up and went to their next class together.

** Serena sighed. Finally…!! After toooo many days of waiting she was going to go to Seiya's concert. She smiled happily as she called up her friends, who were quick to come over.

"So, you guys what should I wear!?" She asked, slightly hyper as her friends walked into her room. She had talked to Seiya about the songs they would sing, and he hadn't said one word about it to her. It was almost as if he was keeping something from her.

"I think you should so wear that red dress…" Rei giggled taking a red dress with a low neck-line, no sleeves, and slits that were almost up to her hips

"Oh…. Isn't that a little… Showy?" Serena asked taking the dress from her friends.

"NO!" They all replied, except for Ami, who stared at the dress curiously.

"I think it would certainly get Seiya's attention…" Lita giggled.

"Oh yeah…" The rest of the girls agreed.

"But I don't know…"

"WEAR IT!" They yelped, making Serena put on the red dress with out hesitation.

"So?" She asked Turning around so her friends could see it. "What do you think?"

"Oh yes… Definitely…" They said. Each of her friends Pushed pulled yanked and messed with Serena the next hour and a half before they found her to be perfect.

She wore a pair of high-heeled black shoes, a silver anklet, a silver necklace, and she had on a black leather jacket, making the outfit casual. Her hair was pulled into a braid at the base of her neck, with a red ribbon running through it.

"Guys…" She said turning around in the mirror, "I don't know…"

"Ahem?" They asked her. 

"Uhhh, Let's just go…"

"Good!" They yelped and they started to the club.

** Seiya put the finishing touches on his song… He smiled at his work, and at the inspiration. He strummed a few lone notes on his guitar… then stopped. Could he do it? Could he ever tell her?

"Seiya?" His brothers asked. Seiya turned to see them.

"Are you going to sing it?" Taiki asked sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know… I don't know if I can."

"You may never have another chance…" Yaten said. Seiya looked up at him.

"How so?"

"Darien's coming."

"What." Seiya's eyes went wide and his song fell to the floor.

"Seiya, calm down. You haven't heard the worst part."

"Oh, no… please…" He begged his brothers, already feeling the tears.

"With another woman."

"Oh, Kami-Sama!" Seiya took a deep breath.

"C'mon, Seiya. It'll be okay."

"Why must he do this to her?" He asked, picking up his papers. He saw the last line: I think I love you. 

"Sing it." Yaten said after a long silence, "And sing it with your soul."

** "C'mon, Serena!" Her four best friends dragged her into the building. Yaten had been doing a sound check when he stopped and looked up. He saw the girls come in, even among all the other people. He reasoned that it was Mina's beauty that stuck out among the other drab people.

"Hey, guys!" Yaten said dropping down from the stage and walking up to them, avoiding all the eyes of the other women in the room.

"Hi, Yaten!" Mina said. She had been hanging out a lot with Yaten these past few days, but the girls couldn't get anything out of her… so everything was a mystery.

"Seiya's in the back, Serena," Yaten said, "If you want to talk to him." Serena nodded and the six of them walked to back stage.

"Serena!" Seiya said, looking up from some papers and walking to her quickly. Serena smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Hi, Seiya!" She said, with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"How are you!?" He asked happily.

"Good! And you?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay? What's the matter?"

"I'm nervous about this new song…"

"Oooh! Let me see!" Serena begged. Seiya shook his head.

"Uh-uhhh It's a surprise," He laughed rubbing his nose against her's.

"For your crush!? Ohh Will you PLEASE tell me WHO!?"

Seiya mentally rolled his eyes. "You'll find out, Serena. Don't worry."

"Oh, But, Seiyaaaaaa!" Serena whined. He shook his head.

"No- no- noooo-oh. That's not very fair, Serena," Seiya said. Serena laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Someday, Seiya, Some day I'm gonna get you back," Serena giggled. Seiya smiled down at her.

"And when that day comes, I'm sure I'll have a witty retort."

"C'mon Serena! They're going to go on in a little while. Besides! Molly's here!" Lita said dragging her friend away.

"Bye Seiya!" Serena said, waving to him. He waved back and they left.

** After about fifteen minutes, another sound check, and some stupid introduction from the manager, The Three Lights Concert was finally in full swing. Serena and her friends were chillin' and Jamin', and any other verb that ends with 'In''. Serena couldn't keep her eyes away from Seiya. He just looked so right, and so in place up there, on stage singing. She smiled.

"Hey Everybody!" Seiya called down to the crowd. All the girls smiled at him.

"Guess what! I have got a totally new song that I just wrote. It's inspired by a very special girl in my life, so I hope you all enjoy it." Seiya said, then he strummed a few notes on his guitar and began to sing:

You showed me how to smile

You showed me how laugh

You laughed my cares away

And brightened up my life

Oh I knew that I was falling

And I could not admit to it

So, baby, tell me…

What can I do?

I knew that I was falling

I knew that I had fallen

I knew what was coming…

But why can't I admit it?

I need you

You showed me the world

And brought me out of my shell

Oh you made me smile 

And made me dream

And now I'm dreaming of you

Oh, baby, I knew I was falling

I wanted to tell you

I needed to tell you

But I couldn't… Yet still I knew…

I knew that I was falling

I knew that I had fallen

I knew what was coming…

But why can't I admit it?

I need you

So this is fairy tale is gonna end

If I can't tell you now

Then there will be no happy ending

You, my princess…

I may never be your prince

Oh baby Please listen 

To these few words I have

Let me tell you

Oh let me whisper in you ear 

Oh I need to tell you now… 

Scene During Song 

Serena smiled up at Seiya, She knew this was the song, but… why was he staring at her? Why did she feel as if he was singing it for her. For once Serena actually DID wish that this was for her. She knew that she was falling for Seiya, just as the song foretold, but she couldn't love him, not with Darien and not knowing that Seiya loved some one else.

"Serena!" A voice hissed she turned to See Mina, a worried look was on her face.

"What is it, Min?" She asked.

"Serena, come with me," Mina said.

Serena followed Mina through the crowd of people, She stopped just a yards feet short of the door, and that's when Serena's heart broke into a million pieces. Darien was standing there, with his hands on another woman's body, kissing her neck, and whispering into her ear.

"Darien…?" She closed her eyes a single tear fell from her eye. Then she pushed passed her friends and rushed out the door roughly hearing:

Oh I need to tell you now…

Seiya looked over at Serena, then at a familiar face in the crowd. This familiar face had his hands in places they shouldn't have been: on another woman's body. His voice wavered for a mere instant as he saw Serena look upon the scene, then rush out. Seiya stopped right at:

Oh I need to tell you now… 

He jumped down from the stage and rushed out of the club, running after Serena. "Serena!" he called for her. "Serena!" He heard the soft footsteps down the street and raced after them. He couldn't let Serena go.

"Serena!" He rushed up, finally catching up with the blonde. She was sobbing. Seiya wrapped his arms around her.

"Seiya… He- He-"

"Shhhhh, I know. Don't talk about it, Serena," Seiya said. Serena let tears flow as Seiya held her tightly. She didn't know what to say or do. She knew that this was going to come eventually, but did it have to be now.

"Shhhhh, Serena. Take a deep breath…" Seiya said letting his lips kiss her forehead. Serena took a deep shaking breath.

"Oh, Seiya…" Serena cried into his chest. There had to be at least ten minutes of silence before Seiya spoke.

"Serena…"

"Yes, Seiya?"

"That song… it was for you."

"Oh- I-" Serena didn't know what to say. Seiya placed his finger-tips on her lips to silence her. She looked at him.

"You never heard the last line, and you need to know: I think I'm in love with you." Seiya closed his eyes and let a single tear fall down his cheek. It had been so hard to tell her, and instead of him feeling as though a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt as though one had been added.

The silence was ear deafening. Seiya finally spoke. "I know you don't feel the same bu-" Serena placed her finger-tips on his lips to quiet him down.

"Then you don't know me very well, Seiya."

Seiya stared down at her with wide eyes. Had Serena just spoken the impossible? Seiya let his eyes flutter shut as he bent down slowly and pressed his lips to her's. Serena knew that this was right. That Darien had never been right for her, but Seiya had been, the man she was kissing now. She wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck and pulled herself closer to him. Seiya's grip tightened on her waist.

Seiya pulled away a little and smiled, "I love you."

Serena smiled back, happily, "I love you too."

And with this Seiya picked Serena up and twirled her around in a circle. Serena smiled and kissed Seiya gently on the lips.

"Now, don't you have a show to do?" She asked him. 

Seiya shrugged, "They can wait." For the first time that night Seiya got a good look at the attire Serena was in. He smiled, knowing that this goddess was finally his.

"Oh, C'mon, Seiya…" Serena said, threading her fingers through his, "Besides all those swooning girls need to know you are taken."

"There were other girls? All I saw was you," Seiya said, slipping his arm around Serena's waist. Serena kissed him gently.

"And you're still pretty fast with those words."

"I still pride myself on that," Seiya said as the two leisurely walked back to the club. The two strolled in catching the eyes and creating a silence. Seiya smiled an overwhelming smile.

"We're he-re!" He called into the silence of the crowd. The people there just stared at the couple with unreadable expressions, well… all except the girls of the group, they just stared at Serena with anger and disappointment in their eyes.

Seiya took Serena's hand and lead her through the crowd. He jumped up on stage and addressed the people there, "Everybody… I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Serena." He said. The girls sighed angrily and Serena smiled and threw her arms around Seiya's neck.

"I love you," She whispered to him.

"And I, you," Seiya said before he kissed her. A cheer went up from the crowd.

"Serena!" An angry, yet familiar voice called from the crowd, then jumped on stage to separate the couple. Darien stared down Seiya.

"You, Stay away from her. She is NOT your woman! She's mine-" He stopped as he felt Serena's hand come in rather harsh contact with his face.

"You broke my heart Darien…" She whispered, Tears streaming down her face, "You broke all those dates with me to go out with other women. How could you? Was I just another one of your toys?"

"No! Serena, You were so much more."

"Lies! Lies! And WERE!? That's past-tense, which means that I am no long anything then some pestering little dumb blonde?"

"Serena!" SMACK Serena hit Darien again then rushed off stage as Seiya turned to him.

"Stay away from her. You lost her, you were so stupid to give a girl that giving and caring and wonderful up. I love her more then you ever will, or ever could have." Seiya spat at him, before he left the stage, to Serena who was crying on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Seiya walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Darling…" He whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She cried into his shoulder, "Why, must he do this? Why must he lie to me?"

"Shhhh, Oh Darling! I am always here for you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Seiya confirmed. Serena kissed him, and Seiya kissed her all over her face until every last tear had disappeared from her porcelain face. 

Darien watched this as torture from her friends. Had he really been so stupid as to give all that up? All those kisses she was giving Seiya, all the emotionally raw moments, all the glances and talks… had he given that up? 

He had. It was clear to him now, and he realized that he would never have the goddess back. And yet strangely… he felt no remorse; yes he was upset about the physical contact he would lose but the emotional bond that he had once had, had been severed. And it made him wonder: Who severed it? Who broke the love? Was it him? Serena? Some other unknown force? Was it Seiya? Had that dirty bastard done this as torture, or just because he wanted Serena?

"Serena, I love you…" Seiya whispered lovingly into her ear, after the tears had been kissed away into nothingness.

Had he ever told her he loved her? Yes there was a physical attraction, he had even hoped of bedding the girl some day… but had there been LOVE? Was love the feeling he had once gotten those two years ago? Or was love what he felt in the Silver Millenium? Love was such a funny word, it didn't describe anything, but it showed and linked everything together. Did Darien lack love? Was the only thing he was after was lust?

He pondered this and finally realized that was all. Lust. The few other women he had been dating the past week, had it all been for lust? It had. And Darien finally didn't care. He didn't need love. It was a silly emotion, one that should be tossed aside. He pulled himself away from the loving scene of Serena and Seiya and walked out. He had finally found the answers he had been looking for.

"Seiya, I love you too." Serena whispered as she let a single tear fall from her eye and Seiya was quick to kiss it away.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I don't know… I know I should move on, and my heart says I have you but it's just… he was the first person I really ever loved without question…"

"I understand, Serena. And if you want to wait…" Seiya said quietly. Serena smacked him upside the head.

"If I wanted to wait this would be an entirely different matter. Besides, Seiya… I love you." She Said. Seiya smiled and kissed her whole-heartedly.

"Serena…"

"Seiya?"

"I never want to let you go."

"Please don't," Serena said quietly as she laid her head on his chest and let her eyes close as she listened to his heartbeat. For the first time in her life, Serena felt in her place. She felt loved.


End file.
